The Cupcake Tales
by Vathos
Summary: A collection of experiences in which you, the reader, get to enjoy the company and *passion* of Handsome Jack in an assortment of different places. The chapters do no correlate to each other and there isn't any plot, so basically come for the "story" and stay for the porn! Updates will be sporadic and nonrhythmic.
1. The Bedroom

"You know cupcake, I gotta say I really like seeing you like this."

Handsome Jack was such an asshole, the way he stared with those heterochromatic eyes, almost judgingly but intense enough to be passed off as approving, as if you were something auctioned off thing for him to enjoy. He had his hand over his chin, studying so hard one would think it was _his_ life on the line.

But instead you had to settle for the fact that it was yours. Not exactly your _life_ , but with what he was after, who's to say it was any different?

"So what are you waiting for?" You ask, sounding a little more eager than you would had liked.

The question posed a reaction, which came just as you wanted: the raised eyebrow, the devilish smile, the profound blue and green eyes staring you down, ready to strike at any moment. The way he looked at you, so darkly yet with so much _want_ , you couldn't help but shiver. God, the room was too hot. No, Jack. It was Jack that was too hot.

"Why kitten, I didn't know you were so _thirsty_."

The hand fell away from his chin, reaching only so he could lean over you, his knee bending to rest on the bed beneath you. Aware you became of the rustling that followed, that same knee painstakingly making its way to push in between your legs. Your body jerked slightly, hips bucking enough to make older man above you grin.

"I just want—"Jack's knee pushed a little harder, and you had to suck in your breath, momentarily losing your train of thought.

Jack chuckled darkly at you, gently teasing the apex of your thighs with the joint of his leg. He leaned down, his hot breath pooling over your cheek like a thick liquid. "Tell me, kitten… tell me what you want..."

His whisper was so course, so delightfully rough it was as if foreshadowing of what was to come later. You had to suppress as shudder when several obscene images sprang to your mind, reminding yourself that it's much better to live the thoughts rather than imagine them. Your eyes grazed past the face so close to yours, coming down to find the lower part of Jack's body. Even with his clothing in the way you could _swear_ you saw something—something big—making an appearance from beneath his pants.

It took all your willpower not to lift your own leg to tease the man above just as he teased you. You knew he wouldn't like that, not the way he wanted to run things.

 _At least not for tonight._

You saved the thought for a late time, and drew your bottom lip beneath teeth, lifting your eyes again to the side of Jack's face.

"I want…" You began, so many things in your mind that you wanted him to do to you. _Badly_. But right now was the time to inflate his ego, in which he would go on to do all those things without question. "I want _you_ , Jack."

Just as you had hoped, Jack's face had lifted from yours, his hot breath leaving the cheek from which he had nestled his mouth into. A cold air lapped at your side as he withdrew, but you just stared at the man above you, growing excited at the way he looked at you. The expression on his face exposed just how much he wanted to _ravish_ you.

His lips curled into that sly grin, and you had to bite down on your lip a bit harder to keep yourself from pushing up and crushing your mouth against them. "Ah, pumpkin, you always know _just_ the right things to say."

With that he jerked his knee into you so hard your back arched involuntarily, your neck stretching out enough for him to dive in and bite down on your sensitive flesh. A moan escaped your mouth as his knee practically crushed you, the increasing motions feeding the growing fire at the pit of your stomach. It did no help with his lips either, practically throwing coals into the blaze as he grazed his teeth down your throat and nibbled along your collarbone. His arms, which had been previously planted on ether sides of your head, slid down your sides and came to curve around your breasts. His hands quickly made do with your shirt, hooking to the neckline and ripping it down the middle so violently the bed beneath you sprang slightly. There was hardly any chance for you to react before the soft, cool flesh of Jack's lips had come down to encase one of your nipples in a rough suckling.

Another moan escaped your parted lips, your hands coming up to thread though his delicious brown hair, curling and holding on as if for dear life. He was relentless, wreaking havoc on your sensitive skin, kneading and sucking so hard you were afraid of bruising. The worry only came momentarily before it was gone, fleeting compared to the other thoughts that reigned influx upon your addled mind. God, how could someone be _so_ good at something as trivial as this? Other men had tried that region before, but never had anybody made it feel so damn _good_.

Soon enough you could feel that Jack's knee had grown tired of its exertion, and as it pulled away you couldn't help but let a whimper escape within the folds of your moaning. Jack had sensed this, and you knew that he had more planned as he curved one of his arms under your waist to pull you upwards. For a painful moment his lips released your nipple as he pulled you into a positon that left you straddling him. You were the one on top now as Jack eased into the pillows against the headrest, the elevation letting him return to his suckling for a little longer as he guided your hips over his the bulge in his pants and let you slide on.

He was so hard. Even through the fabric of its confinement you could feel his throbbing cock, waiting, trembling, _aching_ to break free, but you knew it was not yet time to release the beast, only feed its hunger with a roll of your hips, causing the man with his lips on your breasts to pause momentarily and let a rumbling groan vibrate through his throat. It was like music to your ears, your own inflation of ego to have a powerful man such as this immediately under your thumb. Drawing your lip into your teeth you roll into another motion, and this time older man's hands reached down to grasp your backside, helping you to rock over his pulsating member.

"My, my, cupcake, getting a little frisky, are we?" Jack asked, his mouth reluctantly leaving the hardness of your nipples.

A moan escaped your lips as the rocking jolted a particularly sensitive spot. "You started it…" You say in playful accusation, watching as your lover's lips curl into an agreeing smile.

"Well let's say we—sate, that appetite, shall we?"

Unsure of his choice of words, a moment of concern passed through your mind. The moment was all but gone in a matter of seconds as Jack pushed forward, laying you back down onto the mattress beneath you. His hands slid up your legs as he leaned down, cool lips trailing down the path between you breasts, sucking and licking down your stomach. The sheets of the bed pooled into your hands, needing something to hold on to for dear life as you could feel your pants being undone. Carefully the fabric slid down your legs, but no sooner that they left your feet they were all but flung to the side, smacking into some wall and crumpling to the floor. Your underwear quickly followed, and you lay completely exposed to the man before you. The coarse hands were on your legs again, sliding and massaging up your calves and to your inner thighs.

You could feel your pulse quicken, chest heaving with an influx of breath as Jack's head dipped down and his fingers slipped into the wet folds of your sex. A sharp exhale escaped you, your eyes screwing shut almost instantly, his hands cold but cool enough for you to enjoy it, twirling around your petals and making you shudder with jolts of pleasure.

"J—Jack…" You managed to breathe out, hearing a dark chuckle follow.

"Kitten, you're so wet…" He said aloud, the tips of his fingers prodding at your entrance. "Is this all for me? Cupcake, you shouldn't have…"

It wasn't long before something course slid into you, and your back arched as the feel of Jack's tongue pushing inside you washed over your senses. Jack made quickly with his actions, guiding your thighs to rest onto his shoulders as his mouth wreaked havoc on your bundle of nerves. His tongue, his lips and his teeth all took part in take you apart in his arms. They worked together, biting here, sucking there, licking _everywhere._ It was almost too much for you, your hands coming down to curl into his hair again like a life line, holding on for dear sanity as your body jolted over and over again with shoots of pleasure.

"F—fuck, Jack…"

Soon enough the mouth at your entrance had retreated, leaving you to lie whimpering in the cold that replaced his warmth. Jack only smiled at you as you pleaded your objection, begging him to continue. The man did no such thing, lifting only your leg so your knee hooked over his shoulder.

"Ah ah ah, pumpkin, we wouldn't want you finishing early now, would we? We wanna save room for the _big_ event…"

You had understood his intentions far before they had even been hinted at. A shy, eye-rolling smile came across your face as he uttered his last sentence, making you nearly laugh. That ego of his, always inflating itself. What an idiot.

 _My idiot_ … you thought to yourself, though quietly even though it was in your head. You were afraid that Jack had a sense of understanding a woman's feeling before they knew they were feeling it. With his track record of many, failed relationships, it would only come as a natural fear to lay low before he was the one to decide whether it was going to work or not. If he got wind that someone was taking their feelings a bit too far, then who's to say he wouldn't just run off right then and there.

But for now, all you cared about was the moment. Not the future, not the past, just the hot, heavy present you currently shared. This wasn't a nature you'd partake in lightly, and something told you it was the same for Jack. If things had went this far, in this fashion, then there had to be something short of hope for what may come. Until then, there was this; you and your CEO of Hyperion, ready to work to Kingdome Come.

There was the sound of a buckle rattling throughout the room. You tried not to look down, afraid of finding yourself in the mindset of someone who was unable to jump the obstacle. There was no doubt that Jack was huge, it was part of what kept inflated the ego of his masculinity. And you weren't denying that he may be the largest you would ever get. So naturally, you were a little scared of what would happen.

Jack, however, showed no sign of being particularly worried. There was, however, a gentleness about him that you were aware of. While the heterochromatic was rough on the outside, course and occasionally hard to be around, there was something about him in the bedroom that was a _completely_ different Jack. It was his biggest secret, that although Handsome Jack was a psychotic dictator in public, his private life held a much gentler, caring side that nobody would believe the existence of unless they partook with him in the act of lovemaking.

He was a man of rawness, but he was also a man who enjoyed the slow things just as much.

Fortunately for you, you were about to fall into the profoundness of his sex drive. And though he did show some roughness in your earlier pleasantries, that sort of behavior was not one he took lightly. He was going to give you his all, in the most caring way that he was able. Because even if he did believe in slow, there was only so much before it got difficult to suppress his harder side. For now it just mattered that he would take gentler before he took it raw.

And both you were looking immensely forward to.

Before long, still lost in your thoughts of Jack and his mannerisms, something hard was now sliding between the fold of your wetness. Immediately you snapped back to reality, looking to the man in front of you, drawing you lip between your teeth for a light moan. He was big, _definitely_ big.

Jack leaned forward slightly, his eyes so intense you could swear he was burning a hole through your head. "Kitten… are you all ready for me…?"

A few more gentle thrusts and you knew it was the right time. Reaching your hand forward to grasp his collar you pulled him down and crushed your lips to his. Separating momentarily, in the darkest voice that surprised even you, you uttered:

"Fuck me Jack."

It was more than enough for the heterochromic, lips curling into that famous, devilish grin of his. Leaning forward with his hands clutching the sheets at either sides of your head, his tip prodded your entrance, causing you to suck in a breath between your teeth. Jack's chuckle made things worse in a good way as he waited for you to open your eyes again. When slowly they cracked open he gently pushed inside of you.

You had to bite your tongue from making any more discouraging voices as your lover's throbbing cock slowly slid into you. Your hands clutched at his clothing, fistfuls of fabric held tightly between trembling fingers, willing yourself to grow used to his length and size. When he had seated most of himself inside you, you had to screw your eyes closed to focus on letting the pain slink away.

Little did you see as Jack stared down at you, almost in admiration as you endured the pain of his member for the sake of him.

Of _them_.

Finally you let out a breath, and as Jack sensed your readiness to continue, he slid out almost completely. With this he continued the cycle, slowing pushing past the barrier that separated you from pleasure until it broke, and at last you began to feel that jolt course through you. The movements sped up as the both of you began to feel the coil winding deeply into your core and your minds. Each thrust was met with an arousing sound that escaped your forever-parted lips. Jack's own mouth had fallen victim to noise, rumbling groans rolling off his tongue like music, once again inflating your ego to the point that you felt powerful.

 _You_ were doing that. You were the one who had him with his eyes closed, his face intense, his sounds loud and proud. God he was beautiful. This man was beautiful and this man was with _you._

His movements were becoming more erratic now, a little more desperate. It seemed that his slowness had fallen victim to his boredom, and now he sought release in the roughest way possible. It didn't matter to you, as you too threw away the mannerisms of taking things gently. You had enough of that, now all that mattered was the increasing pressure of your orgasm, building up on you and ready to explode at any moment.

You didn't want to admit that you were nearly screaming, but nor were you denying the fact that you were loud as hell, calling his name into the dark of the room as he relentlessly gave you his all. It was a miracle that nothing bad had happened to them due to their different scales, but they both knew they'd be feeling in the morning.

Well, then again there is the saying that extra exercising gets rid of the soreness you feel from the previous exercise…

The sound of slapping skin, crying out, groans and thrusting, sweat and moaning and—

"J—Jack! Jack I'm close!" You cried, feeling the coil in your stomach winding so tight and ready to spring.

You could sense that he was feeling it too, leaning down with his face in the crook of your neck as his thrusts grew increasingly wilder. The furrow in his brow was as deep as his desperate conviction to find release, his cock throbbing between the increasingly contracting walls of your sex. The bed beneath you had set you into a light bouncing motion, and if you weren't so far into the folds of your lovemaking, you would have laughed at how silly the both of you looked.

Right there, it was right there and approaching _fast._ Jack's own groans had grown into a frenzy, and before long, you cried out one final time, hips bucking for one last roll before you finally came. It wasn't a second sooner that Jack's orgasm had followed suit, almost violently slamming into you one more time before he had released all he had into you.

The both of you rode out you climaxes together, breathing in a bit of hyperventilation, but quietly. Jack had all but collapsed on top of you, his cock still situated inside of you. Neither of you wanted to move, absolutely spent and worn out.

"Ah, pumpkin…" Jack groaned, his voice thickly lined with satisfaction and—something else. You couldn't quite figure out what it was, but in the moment your mind was incoherent, making you unable to formulate proper thoughts. But there was one thing that you could think.

Cracking open your eyes, a hand reached up to stroke the back of Jack's head, running her sweat-coated fingers through the silky strands of his hair. Jack made a small 'hm' noise in appreciation, all but tired out from his exertion. You smiled at him, and couldn't suppress a small giggled as a light snore had suddenly started to sound from the tired man. Pushing your head forwards slightly, you pushed away a lock of hair that hung in front of his face and placed a chaste kiss onto his forehead.

Lying your head back down was the last thing you remembered before you too began to feel the effects of your lovemaking, fall almost instantly into slumber.

Now this was a night you would never forget.


	2. The Alley

"Hush there cupcake, you don't want anyone to hear you, do you?"

At the sound of his husky voice you had to shudder, complying easily to the command by biting hard on your bottom lip, suppressing any more whimpering. The larger man behind you leaned into your submission, his hands in your pants resuming a fervent stroking with eager fingers. You felt your legs buckling beneath you but refused to let them quit, pressing yourself against the cool brick wall in front of you, your nails scraping against the rough element.

The night was cold, brisk with the gentle breeze of an impending rain. Overhead was a thick clouding of cumulonimbus, a vast expanse of grey, heavy with water. Wind had picked up, brushing through your mussed hair, lapping up at your exposed skin, making you shiver. Though meant for the chill that settled down your spine, it couldn't be helped that your trembling was partly due to the aggression of Handsome Jack's hand between your legs.

His fingers were absolute delicious torture, slipping between the wet folds of your sex, teasing your tender bud and wreaking havoc on your nerves. He stood behind you, you're bodies flushed together, making apparent a certain lump pressing into your backside. Even you, the ever compliant one, couldn't resist a gentle push backwards, grinding into his hips with your cheeks.

Jack stilled slightly in response, pushing you forward again as he pinned you against the wall. "Pumpkin…" He drawled, frustration lacing his rough voice, dark like a fine wine that was making you tipsy with delight. "…you're feeling a little frisky tonight, aren't you...?"

His mouth came down to accentuate his words with a gentle suck on your neck, your hair brushed away to make room for his warm lips. You leaned your head back in response, rolling it slightly so that you were able to rest the back of your skull on his shoulder. You're hips jerked once more as his fingers struck a particular nerve, making you part your lips and gasp faintly.

"Jack…" You whined, your voice breathy. "…enough teasing, I can't take it anymore."

The man who oh-so deliciously pressed himself into you only chuckled darkly. "Oh but kitten, the teasing is the best part."

"You're such an asshole…" A shudder sped down your spine, but all you could do was squirm in Handsome Jack's iron grip.

"...and don't you forget it."

His mouth was so close to your ear you could feel his thick, hot breath cascading down your neck. It was a stark contrast to the chill of the night, one in which benefited you in your situation. At least to a point that it made you feel safe, and slightly comforted. It was an odd sensation to consider, especially in the arms of one of the most feared men of Pandora. It was, however, one you were particularly relishing in.

Jack's fingers had stopped moving, and while in the split second that you began to regain your thoughts, his hand disappeared completely. You heard a pathetic whimper escape your lips, and the man with the silver streak in his hair only chuckled at your sounds.

"Oh pumpkin…" He began, his course hands gripping your waist momentarily before they seized the band of your pants, tugging slightly. "…did you really think I was going to let you get off with just my hand?"

The hands began to move, your pants painstakingly sliding past your backside, exposing your pale cheeks to the wafting night air. One more tug and the fabric fell around your knees, taking your underwear with it, stiff enough to crumple on itself without completely removing itself from your body. Behind you Jack muttered to himself about something being particularly juicy, and your entire body jerked as a rough hand delivered a loud smack on your exposed flesh. The chuckle at your reaction was a warning to his actions as he pushed his hips into you again, grinding the ever-present erection he sported in his pants against you, still as teasing as ever.

You gripped the wall in front of you, backing into his push as much as you were able, almost feeling ashamed at the scandalous feeling his bulge was giving you. Your head rolled back somewhat, clenching your teeth to keep your moans from goading on his tortuous actions.

But as strong as you were, even you could not resist the advances of Jack.

Nor his dick.

"Jack…" You whispered, your lips parting in a faint, frustrated groan. "I can't stand it…"

The CEO of Hyperion only pushed you harder into the wall. "Tell me what you want cupcake… I'm feeling quite generous tonight; I may even give you what you want."

It was that level of power that made you so hot and bothered in your thoughts of him. You loved the idea of his influence, his dominance over your body and your wishes, and even though he was giving you the power this time, it all hung in the balance of his mood. One sway and he would go the other way, and damn if that didn't make you squirm with anticipation.

"I want you Jack…" You told him with a brief bite of your lip, rolling your backside into his pushing hips, just envisioning the faces you were causing him to wear. "I want you inside me… please…"

Your voice had cracked as you spoke, emphasizing the plead that you offered him, and one would have to have been there to see what it did to Jack. It was as if his carnal urges suddenly took over, his throbbing erection pulled so quickly out of his pants one would worry that he might have hurt himself. No case was such as he only placed the hardened flesh between the spread of your legs, sliding between the flush of your thighs rather than the delicious area you had hoped he would.

But still you could sense his constraint. He may have been a god in the art of lovemaking, but even he could fall victim of very influential lust.

You had to gasp as the heated flesh of his manhood slid through the wet folds of your sex, sure that he had grown from your last escapade. Though most likely impossible, since that was just a few days ago, he always seemed to surprise you with his size, both girth and length keeping you in a constant worry that something could go wrong.

All your other heated moments together said otherwise, however, as you had proven time and time again that you could _definitely_ withstand him.

"Why kitten, you're so wet, you're dripping all over the place." Even in his hush he was a bit too loud for your taste. Fucking Jack was always an exciting experience, a lust-filled adventure in almost any place possible, but this time your choice of location was a little more public than the last, few private rooms you had done your business in. And you would have liked not to alert the whole neighborhood of your sexual deeds.

Even when a part of you really, _really_ wanted to gloat that you were fucking the CEO of Hyperion.

"That's because you _make_ me wet…" You respond, squeezing your thighs enough to invoke that nasally groan of his that you were so fond of. He paid forward beautifully, and the flutter in your stomach once again assured of your position, that even though Jack held dominance over your body, it was really you calling all the shots.

One move from you could have him on wits end, and damn if that also wasn't one of the hottest things about being sexually active with Handsome Jack.

But seriously, if he insisted with teasing you much longer you were ready to pull your pants back up and walk away.

You pushed backwards into his body just a little harder. "Goddamn it Jack… I can't take it any longer, I want you to fuck me."

You sounded a little angry now, conjuring that sexy, dark chuckle of his, and once again fell almost like putty in his grip.

"Anything for you cupcake…"

He pulled back slowly, and you could feel the slickness of his member, coated by the juices of your arousal. He withdrew enough so that you could feel his tip, prodding gently at your entrance. Your teeth clenched in habit, readying yourself for him, willing your body not to overreact to his size.

Jack leaned forward, pushing your hair back to give access to your neck, biting gently before he lifted to your ear, moving his hips forward. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk anymore."

His sudden thrust was nearly too much for you to handle, but with the abrupt burst of arousal you got from his last words it was all you needed, his erection seating inside you so fully and deliciously you an unexpectedly vociferous gasp fell from your lips and flew into the night. Almost urgently a course hand camped over your mouth, holding your lips closed as the two of you settled against the wall.

"Hush, hush cupcake, there are a lot drunk people wandering around this part of town at this hour. Unless you want one of them to join us, you should keep those succulent little lips of yours shut."

God, he was so gaudy. And damn it if it wasn't hot as hell. You said nothing, silenced by his hand and only pushed against him, encouraging him to continue to conduct he had already spent way too long starting. Squeezing yourself around him elicited a sexy groan, one that made you close your eyes and tug at the compressed corners of your mouth. Gently his hand moved from your face, accompanied by a quick thrust that had you clenching your teeth in suppression of a moan. It was then, however, that two of his fingers pushed past your teeth and settled against the inside of your cheek, curling as a faint slap sounded from another quick connection of your bodies.

If you weren't already spiraling into this raw display of eagerness and arousal, you would have noted how Jack had seemed to know the secret you kept about how you liked fingers in your mouth. Whether you had told him about it or he found out from some other sexual encounter, you couldn't say, but damn if you weren't glad that he decided to throw it into the mix like that. Nothing is more awkward than announcing to a lover what kinks you expect in the art of lovemaking, even if it was the infamous kink-loving Jack, so when the other party decided to make the move itself it proves a more enjoyable experience.

Not that anything with Jack was anything less than enjoyable.

Gently your teeth pressed against the calloused skin of his digits, your tongue compressed against them with a light suckle despite your mouth being held open from the size of his hand. You could feel that he had leaned back a bit, a cold lapping at your exposed backside. No doubt he was accommodating for a view, watching as the cock that inflated his ego repeatedly slid into the woman that was now satiating his lust for sex for the millionth time since the both of you had met.

It was a wonder that he had yet to grow bored of you. Keeping in mind the countless string of lovers he had gone through before he had taken you under his hips you were surprised that he continued to enjoy your company both in and out the realms of sex. Perhaps you had persisted to prove to him that you could take a lot more than expected, or perhaps you were the last decent looking girl around that he could play with. Doubts were apparent in the former as the latter seemed most likely. You had seen plenty of beautiful women in your time with Jack, and whether they had slept with him before or not, certain you were of the fact that in terms of a good fuck, they were more suited.

However there you were, pressed against the wall of some building in an alley on a street you didn't know the name of, feeling the hardness of Jack repeatedly push into at a rate that seemed to be increasing with time. Jack showed no amount of disappointment nor a sense of settling as he continued to smack his hips against your ass in an oddly arousing cacophony of slaps.

You decided then that worrying about it had no point. As long as he continued to fuck you like this, there would be no complaints on your end.

With Jack's large fingers holding your mouth open and the increasing speed of his cock you found it progressively difficult to suppress your vocal appreciation. The level of strain was apparent in your voice, and soon you all but abandoned the repression when his speed had been replaced with roughness. He had leaned forward again, breathing hard against your neck, his lips parted to utter rather dirty phrases at you. You could only feel your excitement swelling at that as he accentuated his words with each hard thrust.

"God. Dammit. Cupcake." He groaned, his one free hand slipping around your waist to fondle your breast. "You like that, don't you, you like me fucking you against this wall."

Almost desperately wanting to speak but unable due to his fingers you only released an appreciative moan. Once again he effectively used the things that made sex so much better against you, talking dirty being an element you always found immensely enjoyable. And with his low, gravelly voice he was a beast, wreaking havoc on your body and your mind with his cock and his mouth. God, this was so much for you. Almost too much it seemed as for a fleeting moment you had to wonder how you could possibly deserve all this.

The fleeting moment was— fleeting, as with the talking and the fingers, and the hand and the cock you almost had no room to think for yourself, thoughts incoherent and better judgement nonexistent. Why wonder about something so trivial when you could just enjoy something so damn profound?

"I like the way you moan, kitten… come on, screw the people, let me hear you sing into the alley…"

He roughly pushed you against the wall, sliding so deep inside you for a moment came the worry that it was too much. Once again, it didn't last as he continued his attack on your body, his hips smacking against your backside with each delicious thrust, mixing with the growing sound of your moaning. At this point your head was tilted to the sky, his hand pulling enough to have forced you to stretch a little. If you had been focusing you would have admired the stars, but with your eyes half lidded and on a fast pace to closing you couldn't care less how the lit up the night sky was.

"Fuck, pumpkin, you feel so good around my cock." Jack exclaimed in a hush, clearly roused by your noises. "…I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't be able to walk home…"

The way Jack was jumping from subtopic to subtopic was practically laughable, but he was balls deep inside you and you were too immersed to care about it. With his promise hanging heavy in the air you felt a new wave of excitement wash over you, and soon you decided you weren't going to let him do all the work. With renewed vigor you stared to meet his thrusts halfway, pushing yourself away from the wall each time he slid forward. The slapping sound grew louder with each motion, and you closed your eyes as deep within you core you could feel the intensifying flutter of an orgasm beginning a steady crawl to the finish line.

Though you couldn't see him, you could sense that Jack was experiencing the same thing. His thrusts grew a little more fervent, his groans a little deeper and almost rhythmic. The both of you were so into it, so focused on one another's steadily approaching climaxes that neither of you noticed that choir of sounds you had created. The alley echoed with it, and no doubt that it sprang farther than that, possibly to the ears of the people down the street, where a bar had been previously bouncing with activity.

If either of you had actually been paying attention, something would have told you that Jack enjoyed the thought of being listened to as he proudly fucked you into oblivion. He was, after all, a man of brag, and there was nothing better to brag about than how he was making you cry with pleasure with nothing but the appendage centered at his hips.

The only thing you wished at that moment was how you wanted to scream his name into the night, his fingers, however, obstructing any coherent words you wanted to form. Anything you said was an odd, almost guttural sound from your throat, and while you loved his digits in your mouth, calling out to him seemed a better way of getting the both of you what you wanted.

It was apparent that Jack was slightly desperate in finding release, his pace quickening and growing more rough. As if he had read your mind his fingers slid from your mouth and his hand retreated entirely, both his hands skimming down your waist and clasping to your hips where he made a little extra effort at thrusting into you.

You had your arms pressed against the wall, your hands just slightly above you as your head dropped. "Jack, oh god!"

"You like that, don't you princess?" Jack said, sounding so dark you almost didn't recognize him. "You like my cock pounding into you like that?"

"Yes! It feels so good!" And with a sudden feeling in your core you instinctively added, "Make me come Jack!"

It seemed he understood that your last statement reflected on your closeness, and the heterochromatic continued to wreak havoc on your body, the both of you bouncing off each other as if you were made of rubber. You didn't know how Jack was on his own orgasm, and you almost didn't care. But as he repeatedly smacked into you, you noticed a very subtle change, one that had him pressing his head into the back of your neck, breathing between clenched teeth. It seemed the only indication on how desperately he wanted to release, and at that moment you suddenly wanted nothing more than to share with him the sensation of coming.

You squeezed yourself around him, and although you could hardly think straight, felt the sudden rush of climax loom just above you. Nothing could hold you back now!

"J-Jack! I'm— I'm—!"

"Fuck!"

You weren't sure who had growled at that last moment, perhaps it was the both of you, but with a final slam of your bodies it became apparent that your subconscious request came true. As the floodgates of your core opened, releasing yourself around him, you could feel his own evidence of climax spurt into you. Your bodies were flush against each other, sweat coating the skin beneath your clothes, breaths hot and heavy and in sync.

It seemed as if forever before the both of you had climbed down from your shared high and began regaining consciousness of the moment. There was no movement, just the steady thrum of your heart and possibly Jack's against your back, slowing with the calming of your breaths.

"Goddamn cupcake…" Jack began, breaking the silence between a kiss at the back of your neck. "Is it just me or does fucking you seem to get better every time?"

You responded with a laugh, your forehead leaning against the wall in front of you. "That's all up to you Jack."

"Well, hey, I may be sexy as all hell but I wasn't having sex with myself here."

You just loved the sound of his chuckle.

"No, that you weren't… that you definitely weren't…"


End file.
